The growth of wireless transactions and authentication is increasing exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of transceivers, chips, and other components as well as enhanced transaction standards and protocols. Securing these wireless transactions utilizing authenticated user information and biometrics continues to be a concern due to the high number of transactions and their associated value.